


关于奥德丽和那些树枝的记录

by hydrviolence



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/F, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 拜见岳父大人（们）。Audrey遭遇克苏鲁常见梗，Marty来救女儿。用OC作为叙述者，前半部分都是这只OC跟Audrey谈恋爱（叹气）。





	关于奥德丽和那些树枝的记录

**Author's Note:**

> 一点Karl Edward Wagner《树枝》里的树枝，一点Karl Edward Wagner《树枝》里的梗，一点其他东西。

我不擅长说话，也不擅长写，不擅长写任何东西，甚至没法给这篇东西起个像样的题目。  
但是，科尔先生让我写下来，全部都写下来，不放过任何细节，他这么说，一份完整的案件记录，巨细靡遗。他们需要这份记录。  
“全部？”我问。  
“全部。”  
“从最开头写？”  
他点头。  
那么，好吧。

我在2012年遇到奥德丽·哈特。  
那一年，哈特先生追捕连环杀手负伤，奥德丽前去探望，返回后就和男友分了手，然后给自己停了药。  
我遇到奥德丽是在周六，某个周六。我去一个朋友家里参加聚会，到早了，于是去楼顶看鸽子。那座公寓楼顶上有个鸽子棚，里面有一大堆鸽子，每次我到早了，都会去楼上看看它们，那一大堆鸽子。  
那天，除了鸽子，还有奥德丽在。当然，当时我不知道她叫奥德丽·哈特。她站在楼顶边缘的台子上，脸冲着外，背对着我，抱着胳膊抽烟。我扫了她一眼，就去看鸽子。那些肥胖的鸟在笼子里咕咕叫唤，弄得一地是屎，它们的眼睛不可理解，我一直觉得鸽子有最疯狂的眼睛，非常平凡但极其诡异。  
奥德丽站在楼边，没有回过头。我看够了鸽子，抬头看她。她站的位置看起来有些不妙，已经在楼顶边缘了，只要一阵风刮过，就能让她失去平衡跌下楼去。她只是站在那儿，抽着烟，脸朝外面，烟已经快抽完了。那个位置，看起来确实相当不妙。  
所以，很自然地，任何人都会这样做，我走过去，一把抓住她的衬衣下摆，把她从台子上扯下来。  
她倒下的时候砸在我身上。  
她擦破了胳膊，我觉得自己磕了后脑勺。  
“你他妈的干什么！”她吼道，爬起来，看着胳膊上的擦伤。  
“你站的地方，有点危险。”我说，坐起来，觉得后脑勺疼，“容易掉下去。”  
“那正是目的。”她说，扭头走了。  
我坐在地上，揉着我的后脑勺，琢磨她这话是什么意思。

之后我下楼去朋友家，参加那个聚会。  
门一开，我就看见奥德丽。她站在一张小桌边，跟某个人说话。  
“那是谁？”我问。  
“她？”给我开门的朋友问。  
“嗯，她是谁？”  
“一见钟情？”  
“不。”我否认，又补充，“只是想知道她是谁。”  
“还说不是一见钟情。”  
“真不是。”我说，“她是谁？”  
“我也不知道。”  
原来她是我朋友的朋友带来介绍给我朋友的另一个朋友的。我朋友的朋友对我朋友说过她的名字，但不幸的是我朋友是个根本记不住人名的漏勺脑袋。  
无论如何，朋友的朋友终于给我们做了介绍。我走到她的面前，看着她转过头来，神态像是从来没有见过我。  
我报了自己的姓名，也得知她叫奥德丽·哈特，是艺术家。  
“哦。”我说。我对艺术领域的了解，类似于土拨鼠对河外星系的了解。

那天晚上，奥德丽绝大多数时间都在和一个人聊天。那是个小个子男人，戴眼镜，驼背驼得跟只虾米似的，肢体语言又太过夸张，胡乱挥舞胳膊腿儿。他和奥德丽热热闹闹地聊了半个晚上。虽然他动作夸张，但说话声音奇小，完全听不清他们在谈什么。  
等他们终于谈完。我看着奥德丽端着酒走过来，在我身边的沙发上坐下来。  
我低头喝了口葡萄汁。  
她没看我，喝她的酒。“在楼顶的是你？”她边喝边问，眼睛望着对面墙壁上挂着的画。  
“哦，是我。”我回答，也看她看的那副画。黄底色，上面有些黑色线条和红色斑块，我看不出什么名堂。不知道那画的是什么，对我来说，它就是……一些颜色而已。  
“你看起来没那么瘦。”她说。  
“什么？”  
“我倒在你身上的时候，硌得慌。但是，你看起来还是挺有肉的。”  
“哦。”我考虑这话是什么意思，“其实是你摔下来的冲劲。”我试图解释我并不瘦，看起来不瘦，身上也并不瘦，“其实我……”  
她没让我解释完。“你救了我的命。”她说，“但我别指望我会感谢你。”  
我几乎听得到自己脑中的生锈齿轮吱嘎转动的声音，这些齿轮拼命努力跟上她的聊天节奏，理解她的话的意思。“我没指望。”  
“很好。”她说，继续喝着酒。  
我克制着自己，不去扭头看她，盯着对面墙上那幅画，让视线的固定在那些红色、黄色和黑色的色块上。奥德丽·哈特，我该怎么描述她？怎么说明我看到她的感受？你读过《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》吗？那本书里面有个人物叫比尔·海顿，作者说他像“原创之作”。奥德丽·哈特就像那个，原创之作。打在楼顶看到她，就是这种印象。  
为了不要做出挪不开眼地盯着她看这种傻气的行为，我盯着对面墙上的画，嘬着我的葡萄汁。  
她突然探过头来，看我的杯子。  
“这不是酒。”她说。  
“嗯……不是酒。”我回答，“葡萄汁。”  
“为什么喝葡萄汁？”  
“因为我不喝酒。”  
“为什么？”她皱着眉头。这时候她已经喝得有点高了，她喝得不少，至少比我喝的葡萄汁多。  
“我酒精过敏。”  
“完全不能喝？”  
“一滴也不能。”  
“那你来这儿干什么？”  
“呃……社交活动。”我说。  
这句她没听见。睡着了。坐在沙发上，手里握着酒杯，闭着眼睛，像暂时闭目养神一样，睡着了。  
从没见过由清醒到醉倒过渡得这么迅速的人。

我承担了把她送回家的重任。路上我有点担心她是不是酒精中毒了，所幸并没有，只是喝醉了而已。  
我用她包里的钥匙开了门，把她拖进屋，放到床上。  
她的床挺大的。  
当时已经挺晚了。  
而且，我很重视睡眠时间。  
所以，我把她挪到床的一边，自己在另一边躺下。  
没过半分钟就睡着了，我从来没有入睡困难，睡眠质量好得很。再次睁眼已经是第二天早上，奥德丽用手指头戳我的胳膊。  
“解释一下，”她用手指头戳我的胳膊，“你为什么在床上？”  
“床挺大的。”我说，“而且挺舒服。”  
她放过了我的胳膊，扭身打开床头柜的抽屉拿出烟盒来。“我爸是个警探。”她点烟，“过去是。在我大概……十五……或者十六岁的时候，有一次……在车里和两个男孩亲热，被发现了。”她停顿了一下，我等着后续，“我爸把他俩的屎都揍出来了。”  
这是赤裸裸的威胁。“我可不是什么男孩。”  
“看着挺像。”  
我没什么可反驳的。  
“别担心。我不会告诉他，反正我们已经有半辈子没见过面了。其实没有半辈子，只是几个月……你在楼顶做什么？”她突然换了话题。  
我愣了愣，回忆了一下我在楼顶到底是做什么。“看鸽子。”我回答，又想了想，“你呢？”  
“你不知道？”  
“不知道。”知道什么？  
“你太迟钝了。”她说，“自杀。”  
“什么？”  
“那本该是我的最后一支烟。”  
“哦。”  
“在抽完之后跳一个。”她深深地吸了一口，看着我看着她，把烟吐出来，“如果你没扯我的衣服。”  
“哦。”我说，觉得自己应该再说点其他什么，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么要跳一个？”我问，“为什么要……”  
“你问为什么自杀？”  
“嗯。”  
“没有为什么。”  
“没有？”  
“拜托，人人都想自杀。”  
“我不想自杀。”我声称，我挺喜欢活着的。  
“你只是不知道自己想死。”  
我考虑了一下我是否知道自己想死，结论是我无法知道自己不知道的。“能稍微具体点儿吗？”  
“具体？”  
“比如狗死了你很伤心之类，具体的自杀理由。人应该有具体一点的自杀理由。”  
“这个……”她手指间夹着烟，“大概因为天气很好。”  
“天气很好？”  
“是，好天气，令人心情愉快，适合自杀的天气。”  
我实在不知道什么天气是适合自身的天气。  
“人在幸福快乐的时候特别想自杀，不是吗？”她说。  
“是吗？”  
“或者……”她又深深地吸了一口，不急不慢地吐出来，“我只是想在开始前结束。”  
“在开始前结束？”  
“在开始前结束。”

我在她身边躺下。  
她的头发细柔如丝，令我心烦意乱。她的手臂外侧蹭着我的手臂，我记得她皮肤的触感和温度。温热甚至滚烫，生命正从其中渗透出来。仿佛灯笼中的烛光，透过一层薄纸放射出来。

两周以后，我搬进了奥德丽所住的公寓。  
跟爱情没有关系，反正我不清楚爱情的定义。从我这方面讲，和她一起，刚开始是因为吸引，然后因为习惯。至于她怎么想，我不知道。她只是接受了，也许仅仅因为我非常偶然地在一个恰当的时间出现在一个恰当的地点。  
我在早晨去上班，晚上回来做饭，把做的饭吃掉，她有时候吃，有时候不吃。我会洗碗，然后睡觉，她有时候睡，有时候不睡。我们有各自的时间线，有时交叉，但互不干扰，达成了某种默契，之后变为习惯。我喜欢规律，喜欢顺从习惯生活，每天重复相同的事情，今天是昨天的反复，明天将会是今天的重演。  
奥德丽的行为有她的规律，那是一种积极与消极交替的周期变化。在积极，或者说精神好的阶段，她画画、外出见人，每天只睡很少的时间，甚至不睡，心不在焉地吃东西。在消极，或者说停滞的阶段，她喝酒、吃东西，长时间地睡觉。  
我担心她酒精中毒。  
“那是因为你自己酒精过敏。”她说。  
在两个阶段转换的时候，情况有点复杂。某天，我回到家，发现她坐在窗台上。我忍着没把她拽下来。  
“你在干什么？”我放下包。  
“别担心，我没打算跳下去。也许没有。”  
我站在那儿，盯着她，什么都不做，只是盯着。她从窗台上下来，嫌我盯得她不舒服。“只是确认。”她说。  
“确认什么？”  
“确认随时可以，只要我愿意，就可以。这让人心情愉悦。”  
看不出有什么可愉悦的，我换了衣服去做饭。她跟着我，看我做晚饭。她正从消沉的阶段恢复过来，不再睡个不停，又还没精神到能够工作。在转换的时段，她喜欢看着我干这干那，顺便聊聊天。  
“确认自由。”她说。  
“嗯？”我把菜叶子放进水池。  
“我小时候不能自杀。”  
“为什么？”我记不清自己有多少次问出错误问题了。  
“想不到。”她说，“小孩想不到去自杀，就像是这个选项不存在，它一直在眼前，但无法看到。”  
“有小孩自杀。”  
“一般是为了惩罚父母。不是为了自己。”  
“是吗？”  
“我猜。”她说，“但我没有，当时完全想不到取消自己这种选项。”  
“非常糟糕的童年？”  
“不。没有糟糕。普普通通，不坏，非常正常的那种。”她摸出烟盒来，打开盒盖，微微眯起眼睛，“你不觉得诡异吗？”  
“什么诡异？”  
“正常，正常很诡异。”  
“哦，你大可以说，一切都很诡异。”  
“这话说得太他妈正确了。”  
我不太习惯被肯定。  
“就连我们在这里交谈，都如此不正常。我们无法达到正常。”她用牙叼着烟的一端，似乎想到什么，又把烟取下来，“哦，我不是说被称为正常的正常，是真正的正常，正常的正常。”她点起烟来。  
“我明白。”  
她点点头。“存在是不正常的，极其不自然。”  
“那你觉得什么是真正的正常？”  
她玩着打火机，看着火苗。“反正不是这样的。”

奥德丽后来跟我讲起过她的家庭。  
“教科书级正常。”她这么说。  
我明白此处的“正常”是指“被称为正常的正常”，不是“真正的正常”。  
“就像在娃娃屋里。”她说。  
“听起来似乎不错。”  
“我们等着爸爸回家。我、梅茜，还有我妈，我们等着爸爸回家。我爸是个警探，我跟你说过吧。”  
“说过。”  
“他是个警探，出生入死。说到警探，都会想到和罪犯进行殊死搏斗，对吧？”她像是觉得可笑，“我小时候，总担心他在外面死了，比如：在枪战中挨了子弹，或者让杀人狂用刀捅了，这类。如果他很久没回家，也没打电话，我就会想象他在某个黑暗的小巷里，或是在林子里，倒在血泊之中，没人知道他在那里死去。担心逐渐成为了习惯。有时候，我和梅茜看卡通的时候，我就会突然想到，也许在我看卡通时爸爸死了；或者，拿起一块饼干的时候，我会想到，也许，在我吃这块饼干的时候，我爸爸死了，我就这么想着，吃完饼干。我妈也担心，每次电话响起来，她就紧张，放下电话，她就松口气。她担心电话是通知死讯的。有一次，我们有几天没见到爸爸，我就对梅茜说，爸爸被杀了，吓唬她。我相当佩服自己编故事的才能，我讲得绘声绘色，最后连自己都信了。我们俩连哭带嚎地奔向妈妈，一边嚎一边跟她说‘爸爸死了’。我妈脸都绿了。”她笑起来。  
我不觉得好笑。  
“阴云笼罩。”她又改了口，“不，没有阴云。是大晴天，阳光灿烂，应该是这样的。我们都快快活活、忙忙碌碌，我和梅茜，就像所有小孩一样，上学、回家，一回家就有妈妈等着我们，饼干和牛奶、卡通片，我们画画、玩娃娃，发明各种游戏。不骗你，那时候我就开始创作春宫图了。”  
“什么？”  
“光着身子的男人和光着身子的女人，我就在本子上画这个。有一次被老师发现了，她告诉了我爸妈，他们大惊小怪一番。”  
“揍你了吗？”  
“没有，我爸不打人，他不是那型。”她顿了一下，纠正道，“不打家人。他会打其他人，嫌犯或者碰我的男孩，但不打家人，这点他还是可以做到的，不是那型。我画了裸男裸女之后，他们只是跟我聊了聊，'非常认真'地聊了聊。我跟他们说，是同学让我画的。栽赃到同学身上。”  
“栽赃？”  
“我画，因为我想画。不过，画得真够糟。”她皱皱鼻子，“我们刚才说什么来着？”  
“春宫图？”  
“再往前。”  
“你担心你爸。”  
“哦，是的。我们担心。房子里有股恐慌的气味，腐朽发酸，挥之不去。如果我们停下来，仅仅停下来一秒，安静下来一秒，四下无声、无事，就会感觉到，房子里充斥着焦虑不安、对不确定性和死亡的恐慌。害怕到我们需要用不间断的活动掩盖，那些游戏、卡通片、牛奶饼干、整理房间，用它们填充时间，让自己不去感觉。但是，它就在那儿，那种氛围、气味，无处不在，就像头发里的烟味。你有过这种感觉吗，在明亮的地方看到黑暗？”  
“没有。”  
她忽视我的回答。“阳光灿烂，四处光明，你看到光，但也看到黑。黑暗无处不在，就在光亮下面。就像是涂抹在阳光下的一层黑色，我仍然能看到它。一方面，我知道是晴天，阳光落下来；另一方面，我看到黑暗充填满所有空间。”  
“无法理解。”  
“好吧。”她换了话题，“等我爸回来，气氛就变了。毕竟他没死，他活着回来了，娃娃屋里亮起灯来。”  
“什么？”  
“娃娃屋的主人回来了。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道，《玩偶之家》。”  
“我不知道。”我说。  
她不理我。“家对他来说就是那东西——娃娃屋。他希望如此，是否如愿就难说了。”  
“听起来很……变态。”我的真实感受。  
“一点也不。恰恰相反，非常正常，所有父亲都默认自己是一家之主。当他想要女儿们关注时，她们得关注他，不然他就生气；当他想要妻子端上晚饭的时候，妻子得端上晚饭，不然他就生气。在他想要被注视时，我们注视他；在他想要说话时，我们听着；他想一个人呆着清净的时候，我们闭嘴到一边去。不然，他就生气。如果他不想玩了，他就到外面去，不回来，把我们放在他看不见的地方、他不去想的地方，留在黑暗里。这样，他就满意了、高兴了，获得幸福生活了。”  
“这不正常。”  
“你对正常理解有误。几乎所有家庭都是如此，几乎所有人都想如此。谁不愿一切顺着自己的心意。仿佛整个世界为你而生，事情按照你的愿望发生，自己是宇宙的中心、神的宠儿。”她停了一下，“我也一样。当我想要说话时，我希望你听着；当我想独自安静时，希望你别来惹我。明白吗？我真是我爸的女儿。”  
我不知道感情是否受到了伤害。  
她又换了话题。“你知道，有人拐走孩子，把孩子囚禁在地窖里，养成他想要的样子。”  
“嗯。”  
“自己造一个孩子更方便，可以省去被拐走之前的经历，让孩子更容易养成型。”  
“根本不……”我表示反对。  
她没让我说完。“把孩子囚禁在地下室，把灵魂囚禁在肉体里。其实区别没那么大。”  
“不……”我表示反对。  
反对无效。“我是他们的造物、他们的玩具娃娃。即使他们没有蓄意把我养成他们想要的样子，他们仍然无意识地把我养成他们想要的样子。这就是所谓正常。”她说，“所有家长、每一个家长都这样。这是唯一的养大孩子的方式。除了地窖，别无其他。只有一种方法能从地窖里逃出去。”  
“什么？”我问。  
“你知道的。”  
我不知道。

我估摸着她的童年确实相当糟糕。  
她讲过父母离婚的事情，起因是我问起那两个跟她亲热结果被揍出屎的男孩。  
“哦，他们，活该。”  
“活该？”  
“喜欢用‘活该’这词，其实没有‘活该’的意思。他们算是倒霉了，很抱歉。”她毫无抱歉的样子。  
“挨揍以后，他们去医院了吗？”  
“为什么关心这个？你担心挨揍吗？”  
“呃……”我是在没话找话，想着和她聊点什么。我真的不适合聊天。  
“我也不知道他们后来怎么样了。”她回答，“没什么印象。名字和面貌都不记得。对我爹揍了他们这事的印象，远比对他们本人的印象深。那时候，我在忙着寻找自我。”她笑起来，“就跟自我是条迷路的狗似的，你得把它找到，然后对着它脑袋来一枪。”  
这话莫名其妙，我估摸着她只是为了说着好玩。  
“自我不是能够找到的。自我就是修建起来的，就像特拉比西亚，或者卡寇莎。用一块块的木板，或者用石块、泥灰和木梁建造，还有森林。森林和秋叶，森林和树枝，森林和黑色的星。不断地改变，不断地破损，再修复，再生长。”她停顿了一下，“但是，一开始，基础就已经建好了，壁柱已经立起，所以又能怎样呢？布局早已确定。它的模样，你已经能想到了。”  
“想到什么？什么模样？”  
“你真迟钝。”  
我确实迟钝。  
她不再管我的问题了。“当时……我在……所谓‘寻找自我’。我爸完全不能忍受。他希望我还跟小时候一样，在他进门时迎上去欢迎，把他当作国王和英雄，成为一个少女玩具娃娃，维持玩具娃娃状态一直到出嫁。而他只要靠在他的沙发上，看他喜欢的节目，享受关注，因为我们像聆听圣旨一样听着他的陈词滥调感到满足。我恨他恨得厉害。他是把孩子关起来的绑匪。”  
“似乎不该这么说你爸。”  
“嗯……大概是有点过头了。他不是绑匪，只是父亲。我无处可逃。所幸，就在那时候，他们离婚了，简直走运。”  
“离婚？”  
“我父母，离婚了。救了我的命。在离开我爸以后……该怎么形容呢……他是一直压在我头顶的铅板，现在铅板消失了。”  
“他们因为什么离婚？”我问。  
“我爸又出轨了。他们没说，我猜是因为这个。”  
“又？”  
“又。这就是我说的，特别正常。没有在第一次出轨时离婚，而是在第二次或者第三次时离婚，教科书级别的正常。”  
我没觉得很正常。  
“过去，我记得还有一次。”她抿着嘴笑，“他的情人还到家里来了，真是一场好戏。在我们以为他忙着工作的时候，在我们以为他出生入死的时候，我爸正忙着和他的情人上床。只能说，他真是干得好。”  
“于是离婚了？”  
“没有，那次没有。我妈忍了，她原谅了他。杨森说，”奥德丽看着窗户外面，“女人会原谅人，但不会忘记；男人会忘记，但从不原谅。这就是男人和女人的区别。杨森还说……”她用手指来回抹着窗框，“没有人喜欢被原谅。”  
我琢磨着那个杨森是谁，是不是她的哪任男友。  
“离婚，对我爸来说是件好事。他终于可以从‘被原谅’的地狱里出来了。”

奥德丽，她痛恨结婚这事。  
“婚姻是反人类的，忠诚是无意义酷刑。要求人下半辈子只和一个人上床，谁忍得了？”  
“我。”我说。  
“你除外， 你不正常。”她相当痛快地把我归类为不正常，“如果你指望我只和你上床，可以直接滚了。”  
“没有。”  
“很好。我也不会对你有任何要求。你完全可以去睡我的朋友，睡我的前女友、睡我的前男友，睡我爸也没关系。”  
“…………没兴趣。”  
“我不在乎，别担心。想和我妈发展一下也成。毕竟，你们又没什么血缘关系，完全可以是两个偶然相遇的普通人。”  
“呃……”可以……换个话题吗？  
“我知道你对她着迷。”  
不是着迷，是害怕。我见过奥德丽的妈妈一次，她来看她，顺带看到了我。奥德丽的妈妈……很漂亮，从容、优雅。确实令人着迷，不是因为美丽优雅之类令人着迷，因为其他的原因，某种说不清道不明的东西。她打量我的时候，我有种被看穿的感觉。尽管没什么想要隐瞒的，但第一次见面就被对方看透，感觉不怎么舒服。她有某种冰冷的智慧，而且我觉得她不喜欢我。我告诉奥德丽，我害怕她。  
“我妈？可怕？”  
“嗯。”  
“她没什么可怕的。”奥德丽笑出声来，“她……挺好的。她骨子里是个革命者。”  
“革命者？”  
“嗯。就是端着枪在热带的丛林里穿梭，想要不断改变、让世界更好的那种。”  
似乎……确实挺可怕的。  
“如果她出生在另一个时代，另一个地方，出生为另一个性别，她就会是个革命者。可惜，现在她只能是个家庭主妇，并且是努力想成为一名好妻子、好母亲的家庭主妇。她本来可以拥有那种激情，但现在，她有的只是一点闷烧的小火苗而已。如果她稍微放开一些，大概可以维持和我爸的婚姻。”  
“嗯？”  
“她可以去睡个其他男人，比如，去睡我爸的搭档，他们一直关系不错，没什么不可以。睡了他，跟我爸扯平。然后，他们就可以心平气和地一起生活下去了。”  
“你真这么认为？”  
“是。”她说得干脆利索，“说起来，那个搭档和我爸一起受伤了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我没跟你说过吗？我爸追捕杀人狂受了伤。”  
“没。”  
“好吧。现在你知道了。我爸追捕连环杀手受了伤。那是……差不多一年前，就在我认识你以前几个月的事。我爸很早以前就不当警探了，我也不知道他在干什么，似乎做保安之类。当我以为他被杀人狂捅刀的可能性随着他辞职而缩小、消失的时候，他挨了杀人狂一刀。其实不是刀，是斧子。”奥德丽比划着拿斧子的动作，“他挨了一斧子。不过还好，他的搭档伤得更厉害，我去的时候，听说还昏迷着。那是个怪人。”她说。  
“谁？”  
“我爸的搭档。你在听人说话吗？”  
“在听。”我保证。  
她给了我一白眼。  
我想着给出一点稍微不那么愚蠢的、有质量的回复。“他怎么怪？”我问。  
“他怕小孩。”奥德丽说，“小时候，我爸请他来家里吃饭。他看着我和梅茜时一脸惊恐。”她做了一夸张的惊恐表情，“他压抑着尖叫着夺门而逃的冲动。”  
“真的？”我不太相信。  
“说得稍微夸张了点。他只是……显得非常谨慎，小心翼翼，似乎我和梅茜是玻璃器皿或者装罐的放射源之类的东西。见到我们，就要绷着神经，他是个怪人。不过，和我妈挺搭调，我妈也挺喜欢他的样子。只是她太在乎道德体面这类玩意儿了，不然，她倒是真可以和他有点什么，跟我爸扯平，把火气发出去，然后平平静静过日子，也许还能来点和睦的三人行之类。”  
我不知道该说什么，于是听着。  
“她被约束住了。我妈，她很体面。你感觉到了吧。”  
“嗯……”虽然我不太清楚她说的体面是什么意思，但索耶夫人似乎确实和得体、体面这类词很相称。  
“所以，她做不出这事来。她忍不了出轨，不管是我爸出轨，还是她自己出轨，都忍不了。以她的道德标准来看，出轨是不对的、错误的、无法接受的。她做不到。”  
“哦。”  
“因为她没法子做到去睡个男人把这事忘掉，所以她不得不和我爸离婚。她忍不了。不过，我得说，离婚是她这辈子干的最好的事情，她早该在他第一次出轨时就离婚。她终于可以把自己从那个男人身边解脱出来，从那座房子里解脱出来。她自由了。我也松了口气。但是真正的自由……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。有一天，我意识到随时可以逃出地窖……非常简单。”  
我听着。  
“随时可以自杀，不是吗。我觉得奇怪，为什么小时候没有想到，那时候像是毫无选择。”  
我决定岔开话题，开口问她父亲是什么样子的。  
“普普通通的男人。”她说，“普普通通。”  
她没有他的照片，也没有她妈妈和妹妹的照片，连自己的照片也只有两张用于宣传的。她痛恨照片。“过去，我画过他们。现在本子找不到了。”

她从没画过我。  
她画过她的前男友。是个模样端正的年轻人。  
“我妈喜欢他，因为他看着我吃药。”她说。  
“你们为什么分手？”我问。  
“当时，我爸被连环杀手打伤了。我跟你说过吧？”  
我点头。  
“我去看我爸。……我妈联系了我，说他出事了。我到的时候……到他的病房里，他……在床上，半躺半靠着，头秃得厉害，像是缩水了，块头比过去小了好多。记得在我小时候，还感觉他挺高大、魁梧的。但现在看，他只是普通体格，还胖了，身上的肉变松了。人上了年纪都这样，身上的肉松软下垂。他老了。他在床上，说他会好起来的，然后哭了。”  
“哭了？”  
“哭了。他撇着嘴，努力不在我们面前哭出来，但还是哭了。”  
“为什么哭？”  
“我不知道。”奥德丽把烟掐灭在玻璃杯里，“完全不知道。他就坐在那儿，哭出来，一个中年男人，像个大号的婴儿，嘴里说‘会好的、会好的’，哭起来，哭着。”她停下来，抿着嘴唇，看着玻璃杯底的烟头，“……在那时候，我明白……我知道，我从来不了解他，没有试图了解过他。他也一样，他同样不了解我。我们对彼此而言都是不可理解的。他是我的父亲，我是他的女儿，仅此而已。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“嗯。”她转着玻璃杯，让烟灰也随之转动，“父亲和母亲们有一个世界，孩子无法进入；孩子们有一个世界，父母无法进入。男人的世界，女人无法进入；女人的世界，男人无法进入。我的世界，你无法进入。而你的世界……”  
“嗯？”  
“我扯远了。你问的是分手原因。”她揉了揉额头，“当我爸终于被杀人狂捅了。感觉就像是……一直害怕会发生的事情终于发生，于是不必再害怕了。从小时候开始，我就担心他受伤，像是等待一个恶咒起效，我担心了太长时间，后来几乎习惯了、遗忘了，最终恶咒实现。实现的同时，恶咒也结束了。不必再担心。我感觉轻松，感觉这是个新的起点，让人想要改变生活。”  
“和男友分手算是改变生活？”  
“也……不完全是。感觉……就像秋天想做一次大扫除。把灰尘擦掉，把旧东西扔出去。”  
“他是那旧东西？”  
“没错。”

不知哪天我会被当废弃物扔出去。  
夏天开始的时候，奥德丽又进入了新的振奋阶段，不再有心情聊天，她精神起来，开始专注工作。  
她的睡眠时间变少。晚上，在我入睡后才上床；早晨，我起床以前就已经去工作了，在她的工作间里画画。我醒来时，总发现身边是空着的，如果不是她半夜睡下时把我弄醒，我会以为她一整夜没有睡。有时候她确实整夜不睡。  
起床以后，我去做早饭和午饭，把她那份早饭送的她的工作间，告诉她午饭放在冰箱里，她一般不会理我。在状态好的阶段，她总是沉默、专注的，即使不画的时候，也在想着她的画，对我视而不见，说起话来心不在焉。  
我下班回来，通常会发现留给她的午饭一点没动，早饭也只吃了一半。她摄入大量咖啡，让我开始担心她咖啡因中毒。我会把没动过的午饭变个样，做成晚饭，叫她来吃。她有时候来吃，其他时候忽视我。  
“你吃的太少了。”我跟她说过不止一次。  
“你说什么？”  
“吃得太少，会饿死。”  
“不会。”  
“没人能靠这么点儿食物生存。”  
“我能。”她说。  
我表示怀疑。  
当时，我乐观地估计，过不了多久亢奋阶段就会结束。结束之后她又会开始正常吃东西、喝酒、补觉。就像以前的每一次循环。  
但是，这次没有。  
如果我稍微敏感一些，大概从一开始就会注意到这一次不对头。首先，她眼里有股狂热劲儿，过去没见过这种狂热。其次，她画的东西也让人不舒服。  
我一般不会在奥德丽画完之前过问她画的是什么，她不喜欢我关注未成形的东西。我只是去送早饭的时候，顺便看一眼她的画。她画布上的的东西，让我觉得不舒服。如果换一个感觉敏锐的人来，可能会立刻感到令人寒毛直竖的恐惧，觉得冷气顺着脊柱爬上来。但我，就像她说的，我感受力很钝，只是觉得不太喜欢，就到此为止了。  
我记起来，在刚开始工作的时候，奥德丽做了件古怪东西。  
那天是周六，又是周六。我没有去上班，在家发呆、烤点心。趁奥德丽休息的时候，我端了盘刚出炉、又热又苏的点心送去。  
她正把一样用树枝做的东西往搁架上挂。  
我把点心放在桌子上。“那是什么？”我指指那东西。  
她把它递给我。“没法念出它的名字。”  
“能写出来吗？”我问，接过那东西，上下打量。它看起来粗野原始，近似一个四面体，由六根树枝搭出构架，但是在中心又吊了几根捆扎在一起的细枝。  
“它写出来就是它现在的样子。”奥德丽说。  
“真奇怪。”我说。捆扎这个古怪物件所用的树枝都没有经过加工，没有被切过、剪过，断口都是折断产生的，树皮没有被扒去，仍然保留着，有一些其上生长的细枝、树叶，有的地方附着的苔藓也保留着。“你做的？”  
奥德丽点头，拿起一块点心，咬了一小口，“味道不错。”那时候，刚开始画这些东西的时候，她还有精神吃东西，还有心情时不时和我聊两句。  
“从哪儿找的树枝？”  
“楼下行道树。”  
“我不记得你今天出过门。”  
“早晨，在你起床以前。”  
“它……是什么？”我问，“雕塑之类的……？那种……做的艺术品？”  
“算是吧。你愿意这么想，这么认为也没关系。”  
“它有什么意义？”我问了蠢问题。不该问一件艺术品有什么意义。  
“它是对话，它在对你说话，传达信息。”奥德丽告诉我。  
我的表情肯定显得非常困惑。  
“可以视作标志。”奥德丽解释，“比如，路标。看到路标你就会知道距离新奥尔良还有多远，或者该在哪里下高速，这类。”  
“下高速？”我又开始重复最后一个词了。  
“有这样的路标。当然，这件不是，它的话更复杂一些。不过同样，指示出口。”  
“哦。”我说，不能理解，把那树枝东西放下了，“你要……指路吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“去……哪儿的路？”我拿着那东西，不指望自己听得懂回答。  
“出口、终结、世界。它从梦里来。”奥德丽不吃饼干了，又点起烟来，“童年的梦里。我在梦里见到它。”她吸了一口，我看着她把烟吐出来，“密林、废墟，它。”她指指那东西，“还有尖叫。”  
“尖叫？”  
“无声的尖叫，丛林里的尖叫。”她摸摸嘴唇，“一切回到原点，一切开始。”  
“丛林？”  
“不。”她摇头，“童年。那是……源头，长成大树的那颗种子，一切在那里都已经决定了。种下樱桃核，长不出杏树来。”她看着树枝编的东西出神，“我跟你说过来源吗？”  
“没有。什么来源？”  
“最开始的时候。所有能画的，在我穿着碎花裙子吃饼干的时候，在我在看卡通片的时候，在等爸爸回家的时候，在妈妈做晚饭的时候，在雨水里，在疯长的草丛里，在灼热的夏季，在黑暗中，就埋伏下了，准备好了。”她低头看那东西，“它也是。”  
我看着她。  
“我们玩耍的树的树枝，挂着王冠的树枝，梦中的符号。一而再再而三地出现，反反复复。”  
我理解困难。我知道奥德丽经常睡不安生。有时候，我在半夜醒来，发现她呼吸急促沉重。刚开始，我以为她病了，把她摇醒，问她哪里不舒服。  
我打开台灯，她用手遮住眼睛，眯着眼睛，靠在枕头上，呼吸声仍然不正常。  
“不舒服？”我问她。  
她不回答我。  
我扶她坐起来，给她披上被子，她身体绷紧，咬着牙。总是要过一阵，才能清醒过来。  
“喘不过气？”我问。  
她会摇摇头，困得睁不开眼睛。  
“噩梦？”  
“不。”她说，“只是……梦。”又闭上眼睛，推开我，侧身躺下。  
我关掉灯，在黑暗中听着她的呼吸声。想着她的梦，她从不会在梦中尖叫或哭号，只是呼吸声变化。我不知道那是什么样的梦。  
在她的梦里，有那个树枝做的东西，那个路标、那个符号，那个无法言说的话语。  
“反反复复。”她说，“反反复复。得把它讲出来，它想要被讲出来。”  
她掸掸手上的点心渣，怔怔地望着树枝编的东西，眼中带着狂热。

奥德丽如着魔一般作画，吃得越来越少，睡得越来越少。  
“你需要休息一阵！”我说，“去睡觉！”  
她不理我。  
我把食物送过去，她不吃。  
“这样下去会没命。”我说，“你得吃点东西！”  
她摇头。  
像是永远也停不下来了。  
在童话中，有个穿红舞鞋的姑娘，她中了魔咒，无法停止地不断跳舞。奥德丽就像她，如同中了不知名的魔咒，无法停止作画，永无止境地画下去。  
而我，如线路上运行的列车，上班，下班，吃饭，睡觉，按我的习惯恪守时刻表，日复一日地运行。有时候我有种幻觉，我和奥德丽卡在一个循环里，反反复复，过去一直是如此，未来也将一直如此，什么都没有改变，也不会改变。我当然明白并不是这样。但每天下班回到家，探头进她的工作间，看到画画的奥德丽，我仍然有种这一景象已经重复多年，甚至从时间的开始即是如此的感觉，并且，这场景将持续下去，永无尽头。  
我不知道自己感到安心，还是恐惧。  
一天晚上，我不明原因地醒来，奥德丽在我身边，背靠着我，呼吸沉重，那是正常的熟睡的呼吸声。可我还是毫无原因地感到不安，想要看到她的脸，看到她平安无事才能安心。  
我打开灯，从床上爬起来，走到床另一边看她。她侧躺着，双手交叠在胸前，胸口缓慢起伏，那确是熟睡的呼吸。只是，她睁着眼睛。  
在床头灯下，她苍白的脸隐隐透出冰冷发青的颜色，嘴唇毫无血色，眼睛圆睁，睫毛投下细碎的阴影。她注视着床边的空气，注视着某种无处不在的、只有她能看到的东西。一边注视着，一边熟睡着。  
我抓住她的肩膀，狠狠摇她。我分辨不出她是什么时候醒过来的。当她开始说话，问我为什么要弄醒她，我判断她应该是醒了，但我不敢确信。  
“醒了吗？”  
“你他妈的有什么毛病！”她暴躁得厉害。  
“你睁着眼睛。”  
“我当然睁着眼睛。我看得见你。”  
“你刚才睁着眼睛！你睡着的时候睁着眼睛！”  
“哦。”她闭上眼睛，“没什么大不了的。”  
“你睁着眼睛睡觉！”  
“每个人都有睁眼睡觉的时候。人总时不时想这么干一次。”  
“不可能。这不是想睁就……”  
“那就是我白天睁眼睛时间太长，晚上闭不上了。”她打断我，“饶了我吧。别大惊小怪。”她翻个了身，趴下，把脑袋钻进枕头底下，不再理我。  
事后回想当时的情况，我认为奥德丽没有睡着，也没有醒着，只是在做梦。甚至在白天的时候，她醒着的所有时候，也不能算是真的清醒的。如果说梦境与清醒存在一个边界，奥德丽的边界就是模糊了，梦境渗透进了清醒的现实，二者混为一体，于是再也没有睡眠了，也没有清醒了，梦境无处不在，飘浮在我们的房间里，在她的工作间里游动。这就是为什么她几乎不需要睡眠。  
那天晚上，在奥德丽烦躁地睡下以后，我也爬回床上，混混沌沌半睡半醒地盹了两个小时，感觉一些令人不安的无形梦境从身边擦过，我努力想看清，却无法看清它们的样子，也分辨不出它们声音中的意义。  
闹钟响起，我完全清醒过来，身边已经空了。我立刻去奥德丽的工作间，她在那里，仍然在画。  
“你昨天晚上很怪。”我说。  
她头也不回。  
“去看看医生？”  
“不去！”  
我知道自己劝不动她。她的前男友能让她去看医生，能让她乖乖吃药，但我从来没有他那种影响力。“快要画完了吗？”我改了话题。  
“快？”  
“快画完了吗？画完以后得好好休息一阵儿。”  
“快了，很快，已经非常接近。”她说。  
我去厨房做饭，希望就像她说的，很快一切会恢复正常。

几天以后，不到一周时间，只是几天，三天或者四天以后，奥德丽画完了。  
那天傍晚，我下班回到家。发现她没有画画，而是在整理，收拾起东西。这阵子她画的所有的作品，按照顺序摆放，排满了整个工作间。  
“我画完了。”听到我走进房间，她抬起头来，对那些画挥挥手。  
“太好了。”我以为她终于摆脱“魔咒”。  
工作间里摆了好几幅画，我数了数，一共十八幅。绝大多数画着一些幽暗的森林风景、破旧的诡异学校和教室，荒芜废弃的教堂，有几张略微明快一些，画了起居室和后院。我注意到，几乎每张画里都有同一个小女孩出现，在每张画中也都有她用树枝编的四面体。有的画里比较少，在角落里，有的画里比较多，树枝编得东西到处都是。  
我指指画上的树枝四面体。  
“是啊。”她回答。  
“路标？”我问。  
“没错。那是很多……很多……很多的话。”她回答。没解释那些树枝到底讲了什么话。  
“这么多画，可以办画展了吧？”我对画展一无所知。  
“不是办画展的，是出版的。”  
“出版？画册？”  
“不，图画书。”她对我比划了一个书的形状，“给小孩看的那种图画书。它会卖出上几十万册，会有几十万小孩读它。”  
“哦。”我觉得那些幽暗的森林风景会吓着小孩。  
奥德丽从一堆本子下翻出一张纸来，递给我。“这是故事，给这些画配的文字。”  
“你写的？”我接过来。  
“其他人写的。其实是先有这个故事，这些文字，我给它们配图。合在一起组成书。”  
我看看那张纸，只是一张纸而已。上面字不多，一行一行的，有点像诗句或韵文之类。我读下去，那些文字讲的大概是一个女孩，不知道因为什么原因，在月圆之夜离开家，沿着路，走过熟睡的城市，进入森林，遇到各种动物和怪物、物品和场景，最终进入一处废墟似的场所。故事在这里停下，嘎然而止。我把纸翻过去，背面没有字，空白，什么都没有。故事就这么结束了。没有原因、没有结尾，没有解释。我感到困惑，抬头看奥德丽的画。现在，我能分辨出那些画的顺序了，一开始是在小女孩家，她和父母一起吃晚饭，然后道晚安，回到楼上睡觉。我看到她从梦中醒来，看到窗外的月亮，我看到她走下楼梯，推开门走出去，我看到她穿越城市，来到城市边缘，她走过破旧的学校和荒废的教堂，我不知道她在其中看到了什么，但很明显她看到了什么重要的东西，她继续走下去，穿过森林，一直到……那个废墟。  
我把写韵文故事的纸翻过来，又翻过去，再也没有其他字了。“后来呢？”我问。“有下一页吗？”  
“没有。全在那儿了。就在那一张纸上，他干的不错吧。”  
我不清楚“他”指谁，大概是指这韵文故事的作者。“就这么结束？她到达废墟，就是结局？”  
“文字是结束了。但是，需要我画的还没有完，图画书还有环衬。前环衬和后环衬。”她指指一张图，“这是前环衬。”上面是平凡的家居场景，沙发、电视机、小椅子、盘子里放着饼干。奥德丽又指指另一张图。“这是后环衬。”那张画上的……看起来并非是这个世界的景色——两颗濒死的太阳、不会反射光线的湖水和破碎的云层。  
“那是什么？”  
“卡寇莎。她到达了。”她说。  
“这会吓着小孩。”我直截了当地说。  
“小孩喜欢受惊吓。”  
“但是……”我不知道该怎么说，“图画书应该是……比较可爱的吧？像毛茸茸的小兔子那种……”  
“你瞧，在《我要把我的帽子找回来》里，”她说，“熊吃掉了偷帽子的兔子，毫不留情地吃掉，然后撒谎。不过，那只兔子被吃至少因为它偷了帽子，它自作自受，它有被吃的理由。《大灰狼》里的兔子什么都没有做，它只是翻开了一本书，就被狼吃掉了。小心，小心，书是危险的，你完全可能被一本书生吞。可怕吗？但孩子们喜欢。只有回避真相与本性的虚伪成年人才想要‘美好结局’。作者甚至不得不给他们一个假的狼和兔子的友好大团圆，但谁都看得出来，那幅画是破碎的，是一个勉强拼凑的谎言，是一个自我安慰的假象。兔子翻开一本书，然后被吃了。这才是结局，真相！”  
我不知道她在讲什么书。  
“还有，《那天，我用爸爸换了两条金鱼》，”奥德丽继续讲，“里面的孩子拿爸爸换了两条鱼。”  
“家长们不会抵制这种书吗？这种号召孩子拿父母换鱼的书……”  
奥德丽叹了口气。“你真是什么都不懂。毛茸茸的小兔子故事……那个哄孩子睡觉的温柔兔子故事里，兔子不是睡去，而是死去。一只跟世界告别的兔子，晚安，它死了。”  
哪个兔子故事？我完全迷茫。  
“‘本书结局，有只怪兽’”她指指最后一幅画，“在结局的地方，总要有个怪物。你知道怪物是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“就是这个。”  
我没看到画里有怪物。画里没有怪物。  
“只要你一页一页翻下去。”她说。  
我不明白，不懂她在说什么。  
好吧，我又懂什么呢。我根本不了解给孩子的书。它们和我没关系。重要的是：创作这本书的工作已经结束，奥德丽可以休息了。睡眠会改善，体重也会增长，古怪的行为会消失，奥德丽会恢复。那时候，我是这么想的。  
当然，我大错特错了。

第二天，我起床，奥德丽不在床上。  
我去她的工作间，看到她还在画，往墙上画，她在涂抹整面墙。  
一面墙的一半已经被涂满了，画的是她的图画书将近结尾处的场景——丛林和废墟。在还未完成的“壁画”上，树枝编成的四面体到处都是，从树枝上垂下来，摆在地面上，堆在坍塌的墙壁角落，放在隐现于草丛中的石头台阶上。  
昨天，在一小幅画上看到这个场景时，我还只是觉得不喜欢，但现在，它展现在整面墙上，看着就……很有点让人不舒服了。  
“奥德丽，你在干什么？”  
她低头在墙上涂抹。“我得画完。”  
“你昨天就画完了。”  
“还差最后一点。”  
“这是墙。”  
“没错，是墙。只差这一点了。”她说，“就要完了。”  
“奥德丽，别画了。”我拉住她的胳膊。  
她甩开我。  
就像我说的，我对她毫无影响里。我走出房间，关上门。然后给她的母亲打了电话。  
“奥德丽不太对劲。”我说。  
她似乎一听到我说，甚至一接到电话，就察觉出发生了什么。“我这就回去。”她说，声音冷静干脆，“她现在什么情况？”  
“她不停地画画，现在在往墙上画。画了很多……丛林、废墟，还有很多树枝编的东西。”  
在电话那边，索耶夫人沉默了片刻。“你先去找她爸爸。”她说，然后她给了我地址。“我这就回去。”在挂电话以前，她又说了一遍。  
我立刻准备出发去找奥德丽的父亲。临走之前，我又推开屋门，看到奥德丽还在画，一面墙壁已经涂满三分之二。  
“我出去一趟。”我对她说，“如果饿了，冰箱里有吃的。”  
她没有理我。

赶到奥德丽父亲的保安公司时，正是中午，我急匆匆地推门进去。  
屋里只有一个人。所以，我相当想当然地认为那就是哈特先生。他对着电脑，靠在椅子里，抽着烟，在读电脑屏幕上显示的文档。他身上有某种和奥德丽相似的气味，某种古怪但强烈的存在感，“原创之作”的味道。我自然而然默认他是奥德丽的父亲，并且心里想：他本人根本不像奥德丽的描述。奥德丽说她的父亲“普普通通”，但保安公司里这位，绝对不普通。  
我走过去，尽可能有礼貌地开口：“哈特先生，您好……”  
他抬头看着我，摆了摆手指。“不是我。”  
“呃……”情况出乎意料。  
“哈特先生，”他慢条斯理地说，“出去了。”  
我愣在那儿，不知道该怎么开话头。“那我……”  
“你可以在这儿等他。”他说，吸了一口烟，眯起眼睛，然后不再理我，转头继续读电脑屏幕上的文件。  
感觉……在他看我的片刻功夫，我被扫描观察了。令人不舒服的感觉，我想起初次见到索耶夫人时的感觉，相似的在第一眼就被看穿的感觉。  
我拉出一把椅子，坐下，等着哈特先生来。同时尽量不被察觉地偷偷打量这位奥德丽父亲保安公司里的陌生人。他年纪不小了，头发透出灰色，估计和奥德丽的父亲差不多年纪，该算是中年人，但身材保持得不错，不强壮，但结实，没什么赘肉。我希望到了他的年纪，也能同样保持身材。  
他知道我在观察他。  
他也知道我知道他知道我在观察他。  
但他没有做出什么反应，仍然放松地依在椅子里，悠然地抽他的烟，读他的文件。感觉就像是……鳄鱼。鳄鱼们趴在浅水里，晒着太阳，看着跟半截枯木差不多，让人误以为它们也跟半截枯木一样迟钝，对什么都不关心、什么都没有留意，只是打着它们的鳄鱼盹，或者进行超然的鳄鱼冥想什么的，懒洋洋地半睡半醒半睁着眼享受阳光。然后，下一秒，鳄鱼猛地跃起，咬住猎物。  
奥德丽父亲公司里这位陌生人，就给我这种感觉。看起来放松、慵懒，甚至有点醉态，但其实关注着周围的动静。  
这时候，门开了，一个男人拿着两盒午饭走进来。  
他看见我坐在那儿，露出一种介于困惑和发呆之间的表情。  
我赶紧站起来。“您是哈特先生吗？”  
“我是。”略困惑的表情消失了，他一边回答，一边把一盒午饭递给抽烟的陌生人。哈特先生有点谢顶，衬衣绷在有点凸出的啤酒肚上，看起来……普普通通的。就像奥德丽说的，普普通通的中年男人。  
为了保险起见，我决定还是确认一下。“您奥德丽·哈特的父亲吧？”  
“我是。怎么了？奥德丽出什么事了？”  
“呃，她……”我想着该从何讲起。  
“等一下，”他把手里那盒午饭放下，“你是谁？”  
“我和奥德丽住在一起。”然后报了我的名字。  
“哦……”他说，然后似乎恍然大悟，“哦！”  
抽烟的人看看我，又看看哈特先生。他的眼神……怎么说呢，像是觉得有趣，但绝不会说出他觉得有趣。哈特向我介绍，他是拉斯特·科尔，是他的同事。然后让我讲讲奥德丽到底发生了什么。  
“奥德丽……”我开始讲，“她不太对劲，着魔一样画画。停不下来了，她画完了一本书，现在在画墙。”我讲的太快，讲完之后，发现讲出来的并不是该讲的重点。奥德丽的不对劲……不只是不停画画。  
“画墙？”哈特先生问。  
“呃，是在墙上画。她在工作间的墙上画，我出发的时候她快把一面墙画满了。”  
“你找过医生没有？”  
“她不肯看医生。我先给她妈妈打过电话，她让我来找您。”  
“奥德丽在画什么？”科尔先生突然插话。  
“那本书？还是在墙上画的？”  
“都说说。”  
“她在墙上画的是……丛林，还有废墟，看起来像废墟。密林里的废墟。”  
哈特先生看了科尔先生，科尔先生也在抬头望向哈特先生，他们交换了个眼色。  
“还有呢？”哈特先生问。  
“还有一些树枝。”  
“树枝？”  
“应该说是树枝编的东西。”我说，“像四面体。”我努力用手指比划着，做出那种树枝编的东西的样子。效果不尽如人意，我不知道他们能否理解。  
科尔先生站了起来，顺手抄起桌上的本子翻开。“是不是这样？”他问，然后似乎想起了什么，轻轻哦了一声，把本子翻到空白的一页，拿笔快速画了起来。  
我看着奥德丽的树枝四面体在他笔下呈现出来。“没错！就是这个！”我点了点纸上那个诡异物件，心里起了疑问。科尔先生怎么能把奥德丽的树枝画出来？  
科尔先生的烟已经掐灭了，没注意到他是什么时候掐了烟的。他单手捧着本子，低头看着自己画出的树枝四面体。哈特先生也低头看着那画。两人都不出声，沉默着。  
“您怎么能……”我想问。  
“过去见过。”科尔先生说，他知道我想问什么。他合上本子，放回桌面上。  
哈特先生抬起头来，皱着眉，其实不只是眉，整张脸都皱了起来。“拉斯特，”他把手搭上科尔先生的肩膀，掰着肩膀让他面对自己，“你的本子，是不是被她看到过？”  
科尔先生摇头。  
“有没有碰巧给她画过？你来我家，逗她玩的时候，给她画画……”  
“我又不疯。”科尔先生说。  
“那她怎么会画？”  
“也许她看到过。”  
“在哪儿看到？”  
“电视上？”  
“她还编了一个。”我插嘴，“她编了一个那种玩意儿。”  
他们俩都瞪着我。  
“也许奥德丽小时候见过实物。”科尔先生说。  
“在哪儿见到？！”  
“就在……周围。”  
“不可能，我确定我家周围没那东西。”  
“真的确定？你不可能确定。也许，她在野餐，或者郊游，或者孩子们探险游戏中，也草丛里找到过，或者看到在树上挂着。”  
“梦里。”我又插嘴，“她说，那玩意儿来自梦里。”  
哈特先生一副见了鬼的样子。科尔先生若有所思。“你说，她画了一本书，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“书的内容你知道吗？”  
我讲了，关于一个女孩离开家，最终到达丛林废墟的故事。“最后还有一张，”我说，“她说那是什么衬。不是故事里的，但是……那张画画的应该是最后的地方。”我又补了一句，“最最后的地方。”我希望自己说明白了。  
“这个最最后的地方到底是什么地方？”哈特先生问。  
“看着挺糟糕的地方。”我只能说出这个了，难以描述那幅画，“不详。”我努力回忆了一下，“有两个太阳。”只能记起这个了。  
“两个……太阳。”科尔先生重复着，“她有没有说，那地方叫什么？”  
“她说过。”奥德丽确实似乎是说过，我努力回忆着，那个地方叫什么来着？“我想不起来了。”  
“放松，回忆一下。”  
“呃……”我放松，回忆，“呃……呃，特拉比西亚？”  
科尔先生轻轻点了下头。  
哈特先生则似乎松了口气。“特拉比西亚？”他问。  
“我记不清了。”  
“你听说过特拉比西亚吗？”哈特先生问科尔先生。  
科尔先生摇了摇头。“没有。”  
哈特先生抬手抹了一把脸，呼了一口气。  
我看着他们，哈特先生捂着脸，大拇指和中指压着眼眶和太阳穴之间的位置，科尔先生看看他，又看看我。  
“也许没事。”我说，即是在试图安慰他们，也是试图安慰我自己。也许奥德丽其实没事，等我回去之后，就会看到她已经恢复了正常。  
哈特先生终于放下手，吸了口气，说道：“我这就过去。”  
我点点头。  
“带上朵……”科尔先生扫了我一眼，“带上那案子的材料，也许用得着。”  
哈特先生思考了一下，转向我。“你先回去，看着奥德丽。”他说，“我们收拾一下，就赶过去。”  
我又点点头。“好。” 我站起身来，“你们……路上小心。”  
哈特先生心不在焉的答应着，在我离开以前，他又叫住我：“你……看着她。不要让她做……那些……”  
“明白。”我说，往外走去。  
在我推开门准备出去的时候，看到科尔先生抬起头来，看着我。“别放手。”他说。  
我犹豫了一下，不确定自己是点了一下头，还仅仅是站在那里看着。  
应该并没有点头，我关上门，离开。

把钥匙插进奥德丽和我住处的门锁里时，我还是难免猜测打开门后会看到什么。奥德丽还在画着墙壁，丛林和废墟在她的工作间继续蔓延；或者奥德丽坐在地上，看着墙壁上的画；或者奥德丽已经不画了，她在卧室的床上靠着枕头，盖上被子，闭着眼睛睡着了；也许，我打开门时会看到奥德丽饿了，正在厨房狼吞虎咽吃着我留下的食物，看到我回到家，她端着碗从厨房走出来。  
“你可算回来了。”她会这么说，“我快饿死了。”  
“你在吃。”我说，“我留了吃的。”  
“没有新做的好。”她说。  
于是我放下东西，洗手，准备给我们做顿好饭。也正好招待赶来的奥德丽的爸爸和他的同事。  
当然，这些都没有发生。  
我推开门，屋里寂静无声。我看了看厨房，里面没有人。我走进奥德丽的工作间，奥德丽不在，里面空无一人，森林和废墟的画面已经布满了所有墙面，连天花板都画满了。不知道奥德丽怎么画到天花板上的，也许用了梯子。我仰头看着天花板上画着的粗糙的树木枝干和疯狂生长的树叶，注意到在枝与叶的间隙填着浓重的黑色，莫名地感到森林正在向我围拢而来。  
“奥德丽？”我轻轻叫了一声。没有回应。  
奥德丽当然不在这里，我对自己说。明明看到她不在这里，但仍然感觉她在这房间里，只是我看不到而已。没准她在墙上画的树后面。当然，这是不可能的。  
接下来，我又查看了卧室，查看了卫生间，都没有奥德丽的影子，她不在家里。  
我拨通了她的手机号，接着就听见她的手机在响，循着声音，我发现她的手机和钥匙一起放在门口的台子上。看来她出门时没有带手机，也没有带钥匙。或者，她根本没有出门……

如果她不带手机和钥匙出去，她会去哪儿？我接下来该做什么？正考虑这些事情，门铃响了。  
我打开门，门外不是奥德丽，是一个陌生男人。  
“您好。”我说，不知道他会带给我什么关于奥德丽的消息。  
“我来取包裹。”他说。  
“包裹？”我困惑。  
“有人让我来取包裹。应该是个大件。”他说。  
“我这儿没有包裹。”我说，确实没有包裹。  
“应该有。”  
“抱歉，应该没有。”我正想着奥德丽，却有个人来说什么包裹。  
他看着我，眼睛里的神情令我感到不舒服，那种神情让我想到……油污。  
“大概您弄错了地址。”我说，“这儿没包裹，根本没包裹，什么包裹都没有。”  
他犹豫了一下。  
我把门关上了。  
之后，给所有我知道电话的奥德丽的朋友或普通联系人打了电话，问奥德丽是不是在他们那里，他们有没有见到奥德丽。奥德丽不在任何人那里，也没有人最近见过她。  
打完电话后，我开始考虑是不是该给医院打电话，也许奥德丽在外面出了什么事。  
但最终我还是没有尝试给医院打电话，现在还不至于这么紧张。而且，说来奇怪，我仍然感到奥德丽就在家中。她就在这里，我能感觉到，但除了她，还有其他的东西……  
我又走进她的工作间。这回，我注意到窗口右侧靠墙摆着一只箱子。里面应该放着她画完的那些阴森的画，我走过去，这才看到箱子上放着奥德丽留给我的字条。  
上面写着：“会有人来接它，把它交给他。”落款是奥德丽·哈特的名字。  
我把字条翻过来，背面是空白的。我似乎希望背面写着什么，感到背面应该有点什么。但背面什么也没有。  
我放下字条，想着等人来收时，把这箱子交出去。  
然后我想起刚才那个来收包裹的人。他，应该就是奥德丽说的这个“他”了，我把他打发走了。没关系，他肯定会再上门，到时候把东西交给他就可以了。  
我再次离开奥德丽的工作间，去厨房给自己找点吃的。等着微波炉加热食物时，手机响了，我期望是奥德丽，但来电话的是奥德丽的爸爸。  
“奥德丽怎么样？”我一接起来，他就问。  
“她出去了。”我说，“可能出去散散心。”不想让他太担心。  
“哦。”哈特先生说，我听不出来他是更担心了，还是放心一些。  
这时候微波炉停下来，发出叮的一声。  
“什么声音？”哈特先生问，因为紧张显得严厉。  
“微波炉。”我回答。  
我听到他在电话那头松了一口气。“怎么了？”我问。  
“没事。我们可能稍微晚一点过去。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“交通事故。”  
“有受伤……”  
“没，没。我和拉斯特都没事，但车算是报废了。”哈特先生说。  
“没事就好。”  
“我觉得……”哈特先生的声音低下去，“真邪门。”他说，“不该这样，但是……还是觉得有什么在阻止我过去。”  
我不知道该说什么。我也感到似乎有什么东西……  
“没事。”我说，“小心一些。”  
“嗯。”他回答，挂掉电话。  
我也放下手机，这才意识到，不知什么时候天已经黑了。我对着微波炉，它上面的窗口黑洞洞的。有什么藏在里面，黏糊糊的、黑暗的、刺痛的、无法想象的恐怖之物盘踞其中，准备爬出来。  
我耸耸肩，打开微波炉，取出热好的食物，边吃边走回客厅，打开灯。房间里空空的，我该等奥德丽回家。  
为什么我认为她会回家？  
她扔下手机，不再与任何人联系。  
她扔下钥匙，她不准备再回来了。

吃完东西之后，我坐在沙发上，拿着我的手机和她的手机等待着。  
我也不知道自己什么时候睡着的，但当梦开始的时候，我知道这是梦。  
梦里，我坐在副驾驶座上，奥德丽的父亲在开车，车窗外是完全陌生的风景。  
奥德丽的父亲转过头来，看着我，说：“你大概是方圆百里唯一没有宗教信仰的人了。”  
“呃？”我没怎么考虑过信仰这东西。  
“应该是我。”说话的声音突然变了，从男人的声音变成了女人的声音。现在开车的是奥德丽，她扭头看着我：“相信吗？”  
这个我实在不知道。相信什么？“什么？”我问。  
“重点从来不是‘爱’。”  
“爱？”  
“爱。人类没有爱人的能力。人无法真正宽恕任何人，人无法真正爱任何人，人不能真正感到幸福，甚至根本没法感到真正的痛苦。你就是其中典范。”  
“我？”  
“堕落。”她扭过头来，看着我。  
我觉得还是应该说些什么，但我该怎么说？“我是没有感到痛苦过，但这是因为我从没受过苦。但是其他人，很多人，他们非常痛苦，比如……”  
她没让我说下去。“那是其他东西。因为死亡感到不安害怕、因为失去感到不快不满、或者肉体的极度不适，都被当作是痛苦，但没有一样称得上真正的痛苦，没有一种痛苦足够痛苦。所以他不得不死。”  
莫名其妙，不过梦通常都是莫名其妙的，因为莫名其妙所以没什么可奇怪。  
“经由他，人才能感受到真正的痛苦。这才是重点。”  
“重点？”我习惯性地重复最后一个词了。  
“重点从来不是‘爱’，而是‘痛苦’。”她说，“相信我。”  
那不是她，只是……某种东西。它可以是奥德丽的形象，可以是奥德丽父亲的形象，也可以是我的形象。它从人类面皮上的孔洞向往窥视。  
“为什么要痛苦？”我调整了一下坐姿，让自己做得舒服一些。即使是在梦里，也要坐得舒服一些。  
“你不想得到一点真正的东西吗？”它蠢蠢欲动，“即使是痛苦。但至少是真的。”  
“一点不想。”我回答，干脆利索。  
梦结束了，简直莫名其妙。  
我醒过来，站在森林中央。  
我知道我醒了。  
有些人会从梦中的梦里醒来，误以为自己真的醒了，脱离了梦的世界；有的人在做梦时会以为自己是清醒着的，是在现实中的；有的人分不清梦境和现实。但这类情况从没在我身上发生过，做梦的时候我向来知道自己在做梦，也知道哪一次醒来是真的醒来。  
现在，我是真的醒来。我知道这是真的清醒，我没有在做梦。  
但我站在森林中央。  
夏季森林潮热的气息袭来，渗透我的衬衣和裤子，将我包裹起来。凝结的水汽和汗在皮肤上造成黏湿的一层薄膜，让我想到胎膜。空气里有树的气味、腐败枝叶的气味、死水和沼泽的臭味，又夹杂起另一种臭——某种隐隐约约的发甜的臭味，你刚注意到它，仔细去分辨，又闻不到了，不注意时却时时缭绕在鼻端，令人胃里作呕。气味像深水，森林是水下的都市。几乎每棵树都是老树，树干粗壮、枝叶茂密，树皮上生了青苔，枝叶间挂着蛛网。我不是想象力丰富的人，但站在这里，我还是感到树木们在注视我。它们沉重、老旧、潮湿、阴险，树叶纹丝不动，如同一批来自古老时代的沉默不语的祭司。  
我仰头环视周围的树，注意到树枝上挂着的东西——奥德丽用树枝编的四面体，树枝上到处都挂着它们。就像在她的画里，到处都是它们，悬在树枝上，并不晃动，而是默默地旋转。  
“它在对你说话”，我想起奥德丽这样说过。但我听不到它们的“话”，看不懂它们的意义，它们对我是沉默的。只是悬挂着，无声地绕着自己旋转。它们的姿态，还有旋转的样子，似乎别有深意。也许它们能够给人催眠，我想着，盯着它们看了一阵，没有催眠效果，也没有顿悟出什么。  
我又低下头，这次看到脚下的杂草间，隐隐约约有一条被踩出的小路。顺着小路望去，它消失在树木之间。  
好吧，反正我无处可去，也无事可做。我抬脚迈步，沿着小路走去。

小路在杂草中时隐时现，像蛇一样蜿蜒前进。周围的景观没有什么太大变化，一直是潮热的、给人闭塞感的森林，我走着，有时候怀疑我并没有走向哪个方向，而是一直在同一个地方打转。  
直到废墟出现在眼前。  
树和草已经把它塞满了，从石砌墙壁的缝隙和拱形的门洞里伸出来。虽然很明显是人造的建筑，但却毫无人类气息，一点也没有。我往前走了几步。缺乏人类气息的感觉更明显了，不只是缺乏，我不知道该怎么描述，但感觉是：这座人造建筑的废墟有种与人类完全相反的气息。  
我把手放在石砌的墙壁上。手感就是普通的石头，粗糙，微微有些温热发潮，但还有一种莫名的黏腻感。我收回手，看看手掌。手上没有沾什么东西，但黏腻感挥之不去。我把手在裤子上抹了抹，走进拱门。  
里面满是树枝。不是自然生长的树枝，是被横着、竖着、斜着支在拱廊里的树枝，有粗有细。在树枝上、角落里，甚至地面中央，都摆放着树枝编得四面体。肯定有人，或者其他什么把树枝放在这里，并且编出了那些四面体，但是，和整个废墟一样，这些摆设、这些树枝，都散发出一种非人类的气息。  
我沿着拱廊往废墟深处走去。开始看到人类的残留，一件肮脏的破衣服挂在树枝上、几双踩烂的鞋扔在角落里。然后我看到了……一个布条裹着的东西。它架在两根树枝之间，大概有一个成年人那么大，形状像个木乃伊，只是没木乃伊那么干，它还比较……潮湿、新鲜。  
现在我知道那股发甜的臭味是什么了。  
我皱了皱鼻子。  
现在可以回头往外走，走回森林里。但回到森林里之后该怎么办，我不知道。这不是梦境，我知道。我可以从梦里醒来，但我无法从这里醒来，我不能等着醒来。  
况且，我有种感觉，奥德丽就在这里。我能感到，她就在这座废墟里，某处。  
我又在裤子上擦了擦手，往废墟深处走去。  
不记得走了多久，绕过了多少转弯，又遇到过几具被包布条包裹的尸体。  
最终，通过最后一个拱门，我进入了一个圆形的大殿。它肯定是圆形的，是不是大殿不太清楚，但……就是那种感觉的，你明白，那种感觉的场所。  
奥德丽在那里。  
圆形的空场中央有一座方形石台。石台是黑色的，散发出令人感觉非常不舒服、想要避而远之的黏腻感，上面刻着我无法理解的繁复线条。它是整个废墟弥漫的非人类气息和黏腻感的源头。奥德丽就站在石台上。  
她穿着白色连衣裙，赤裸双臂，光着脚，头发扎了起来，没有戴耳坠也没有手镯。那件白色连衣裙，还有赤裸的手臂，也许还因为她所处的场合，让她显得异常苍白。像落下来的细细一道白光。  
她显得非常脆弱。当然，她向来看起来脆弱，但也只是看起来脆弱而已。  
在她头顶上方，有一个漩涡。  
我知道这听起来很荒唐，但我看到的情形就是这样。在大殿上方原本应该是穹顶的地方，是宇宙的一角，那里一片星云或者一个星系，或者其他什么。我说不清，就是……我该怎么描述？那看着像是星星组成的龙卷风，或者星星组成的漩涡，在她头顶旋转。  
她仰着头，看着星星的漩涡。  
“奥德丽！”我叫道。  
她低下头，看到了我。  
看着她的眼睛，我就知道她是奥德丽。和我梦中车里那个不一样，这个奥德丽确实是奥德丽，百分之百是她。  
“你怎么来了？！”她看着我。  
“我也不知道。”我说。  
“你不该来这儿！”她说，“就要开始了。”  
“开始什么？”  
她抬头看了一眼头顶的漩涡。漩涡正在慢慢下降，向她落下来。  
她又转向我。“回去！”  
“不！”我说。  
“滚！”她不再理我，又仰起头。脸向着落下来的星星的漩涡，赤裸的双臂垂在身侧，她微微踮起脚尖。  
漩涡几乎擦到了她的头发。  
我两步窜到石台前，一只手撑住石台，蹦上去，抓住奥德丽。  
好吧，大概应该算是抱。  
就在我抓……嗯，抱住她的时候，轰响的声音灌进我的耳朵。大风的声音、树枝挥舞和树叶拍打的声音，以及在它们之下的声嘶力竭的狂叫声。不是奥德丽在叫，是其他的东西，某种非人的东西在吼叫。  
风、废墟和树枝，也许还有其他什么，绕着我们旋转。我闭上眼睛，因为不想看到我不会想看到的东西，感到我们已经被卷进漩涡。  
绿野仙踪里那个女孩被龙卷风刮走时大概有这种体验，我想，她叫什么来着？我不明白为什么自己会在如此紧张的情况下还想着绿野仙踪，但我确实在想，她的名字叫什么来着？同时感到奥德丽快要被卷走了，她在升起来，我拼命抓紧她，努力像个秤砣一样把她坠下来。  
“蠢货！”她在我耳边嚷嚷。  
无法反驳。  
“放手！”她命令。  
“不！”我说。说实话，我也不知道当时自己为什么拒绝放手。我了解她，我有一半放手的可能。但是，当时我似乎死了心要当个秤砣。也许因为我想起科尔先生对我说“别放手”；也许因为我感到如果放开奥德丽，我自己也会被刮走；也许只是因为我其实根本没法放手。无论如何，我死死地抓住她。  
接着，我就也被卷起来了。有股力量像农夫拔出泥地里的萝卜一样，把我向上拔去。我努力往下坠，让脚留在台面上，可还是一毫米一毫米地向上升去。终于，只有脚尖还挨着台面。  
这下子，我心里想。但这会儿想什么都无济于事，思想没法帮我战胜……好吧，我也不知道我与之战斗、与之争夺奥德丽的到底是什么。  
我的双脚离开了台面。  
这就是要完蛋了吗？那些声音仍在我耳边嘶吼，风声弱了，非人的叫声更响了。我因为无计可施和试图避免过度恐慌而胡思乱想。也许我们会像绿野仙踪里那个女孩一样，飘到另一个世界，我想，如果我们飘到另一个世界，我该做什么？是时候该开始准备应付另一个世界的生活了。对了，绿野仙踪里那个女孩叫什么来着？我一边不可救药地和奥德丽一起被“拔”起来，一边仍然不可救药地胡思乱想，这时候，发生了出乎意料的情况。  
漩涡和把我们“拔”起的力量就这么突然消失了。“咣当”一声，我抱着奥德丽摔在了地面上。  
因为太过突然，我感到片刻的茫然。应该是摔在……地面上吧？  
挺平的，我们躺在上面，躺得挺稳。风声消失，树枝和树叶的声音也消失了，那种非人的嘶吼，更消失得像从未存在过。四下一片安静，安静得惊人，唯一的声音是某种咚、咚、咚的声响，我猜这是我或奥德丽的心跳声。  
我们从黑色的石台上摔下来了，我判断，我们现在应该是倒在石台旁边的地上。我睁开眼睛，周围有点暗，几乎什么也看不清楚，但隐约还能感到一点森林和废墟的气息。有一个光源，像不远处的一道门，投过光来。  
那是什么门？我望向透进光来的门。  
奥德丽在我怀里挣扎。她身上沾了什么湿滑的东西，蹭在我的手上。  
我不放手。  
“松手！”她冲着我嚷嚷。  
“不！”我说，一边努力抓住她，一边努力尝试爬起来。不太有成效。  
“松手！”她也在努力爬起来，“我爸在敲门。”  
“什么？！”  
这时候，我才听到敲门声。没错，是敲门声。准确地说，是狂擂大门的声音。原来，刚才我隐隐约约听到的“咚、咚”其实是敲门声。  
“得去开门。我爸该生气了。”  
“哦。”我终于算是回过神来了。  
透进光的门是通向客厅的门，我在客厅里开了灯，所以有光亮透进来。  
我和奥德丽正躺在她工作间窗台下面的地板上。窗户开着，夜风正吹进来。这回毫无森林气息，只有夜间大城市里酒和洗发液混杂的香甜气味。  
我放开了奥德丽，先站起身，不知道为什么感觉身体像刚刚经历过一场大病一样虚弱无力。我俯下身，扶奥德丽站起来，可她站不起来。我注意到她的胳膊上都是血。  
“奥德丽！”  
“你先去开门。”她说。  
“不！”  
“好吧。”  
因为我也全身乏力，只能半是架着半是拖着奥德丽往门口走。我想我的空间感肯定出了什么问题，在记忆中，奥德丽的工作间总共没有多大，几步就可以到门口。但现在，我感觉自己拖着奥德丽走了半辈子才磨磨蹭蹭到了门边，但就在我们还有两步迈出去的时候。门消失，就像幻灯片被猛地抽走一样，消失了。光也消失了。  
我们留在黑暗中。森林里潮闷的闭塞感又回来了，同时回来的还有风声，我知道在风声后面有什么……  
我抓紧奥德丽。  
“你听。”我听到奥德丽说，“你听声音，敲门的声音。闭上眼睛听。”  
我闭上眼睛，在风和其他声音之中，我辨出了敲门的声音。仔细去辨别，就会听得清晰，敲门声那么清楚，就像奥德丽的心跳声。  
我没有睁开眼睛，只是凭着声音，拖着奥德丽往敲门声传来的方向走去。  
最后一步是最艰难的，像逆着大风而行，或者像是突破一层不可见的膜。我使出全身力气往声音的方向一冲……  
我们出来了。  
我和奥德丽倒在工作间门口的地板上。森林的气息和那些诡异的声音，再次消失。就像关闭了收音机，啪的一下，消失了。  
我睁开眼睛。客厅里一切看起来……很正常，非常正常。除了门好像要被敲烂了。除了擂门声，还有哈特先生的吼声：“奥德丽！”他在门外大喊大叫。  
我站起来，发现力气也回来了。我扶起奥德丽，看来她也有力气站稳身体。  
她的胳膊上有一道道细长的伤口，血从里面流出来，顺着手臂流下来。  
“去开门！”她虽然有点有气无力，但还有力气不耐烦。  
我跑去开门。  
打开门锁的瞬间，门被猛地冲开，我差点被拍死在墙上。  
奥德丽的爸爸冲进来了，后面跟着科尔先生。我还从没见过这阵势，科尔先生像警匪片里那样端着枪进来。没错，胳膊伸直，举着枪，就跟电影里那些围剿毒贩窝点的场景一个样。  
我举起双手。  
哈特先生已经冲奥德丽奔过去了。“奥德丽！天……”  
“我没事。”奥德丽说。现在，她看起来很冷静，非常冷静，又……正常。就像她正常的时候，虽然我不太清楚她是不是真有正常的时候。无论如何，她看起来确实很冷静，就像那些画引发狂热之前的她。  
“你的胳膊！”哈特先生拉起她的手。  
科尔先生仍然端着枪，他扫了一眼我，又看了一眼奥德丽，然后望向仍然敞着门的工作间。  
“别大惊小怪的。”奥德丽给父亲看伤口，“只是皮肉伤，血一会就会止住。”  
哈特先生扭过头来，望向我。我才刚把手放下，又赶忙举起来了。  
“是我自己弄的。”奥德丽立刻帮我澄清，“我自己造成的。”  
“奥德丽……”哈特先生似乎不知道该说什么好。我估摸着这种状况下大概确实会不知道该说什么。  
“我犯蠢了，我犯了错误。”奥德丽说，“现在明白我错了，就是这样。”  
科尔先生垂下胳膊，不再端着枪，但并没有把枪收起来。他仍然握着枪，看了看奥德丽和哈特先生，又再次向奥德丽的工作间里望去。  
我把手放下来，总是做举手投降状太蠢了，走到奥德丽和哈特先生身边。  
“你得去医院。”哈特先生说。  
“我会去医院。”奥德丽说，血从她指尖滴下来，“但是，去医院以前得做一件事。”  
她转身面对工作间敞开的门。“有一箱子画在里面，”她说，“得把箱子拉出来，把画烧掉。不能让它们留着，更不能让它们流出去。必须赶紧烧掉。”她说，转向我，“我错了。”  
她看着我。她的眼神和她的话，就是道歉了。  
“可以明天再办。”哈特先生说。  
“不行。”奥德丽说，斩钉截铁。  
我注意到科尔先生默默点了一下头。  
“好吧。”哈特先生摸了摸下巴。  
我们看着工作间敞开的门。客厅的灯光只能照亮工作间门口的一小片地方，更多的空间藏在阴影里。我们能够隐隐约约看到墙壁和天花板上森林和废墟的画，装画的箱子在最阴暗的角落，是一个蜷伏的黑影。  
夜风从窗口吹进来，又从通往客厅的门吹出来，那倒确实是城市里的夜风。  
“我来。”我说，“我知道画在哪儿。”我估摸着自己有点儿好了疮疤就忘疼的脾气。我从沙发上拿起手机，亮起手电，走到工作间门。  
奥德丽看着我。  
“没问题。”我说。  
“我在这儿。”她说。  
我点点头。虽然这不是潜水，我还是深吸了一口气，才走进去。  
墙壁在门透进的光圈之外，上面画的树木笼罩在阴影里。我用手机照着亮，看到窗户旁边装画的箱子。我举着手机，走过去，抓住箱子边，把它往外拖。  
只拖着两步，果不其然，跟个坏掉的灯泡似的，透进灯光的门忽闪了一下，熄灭了。“门熄灭了”应该是个错误的说法，但当时的情形只有这样描述才显得最合适。  
也不能说吃惊，因为我预计这样的情况可能发生。毕竟，类似的情况以及发生过一次了。  
“喂！”我叫了一声。不但没人回应，还传回来了回声。真邪门。  
我举起手机，照向四周。在朦胧的光中，我看到树木围拢过来，它们像细长的树枝像手指一样轻轻摆动，树叶沙沙作响。  
手机从我手中滑脱，掉在地上，啪的一声，灭了。  
树叶的沙沙声。  
树围拢而来。我俯下身，摸索着去捡手机，手指碰到手机壳的时候，我感到有什么东西缠住了我的手腕。某种冷的、粗糙又滑溜的东西，带来难以形容的触感。我猛地缩回手来，感到手腕上一阵刺痒。  
估摸着没法把装画的箱子拉出去了，我这么想。  
这时候，亮光又出现了。非常小的一点亮光，一开始我以为那是门的亮光，心想，为什么门在那么远的地方？  
然后才发现，亮光在晃动，是有人拿着手电筒走过来。  
直到走近了，我才分辨出拿着手电的是科尔先生。  
“你在这儿。”他说，抓住箱子边。  
“是啊。”我说，“门消失了。”  
他扭过头去看门的位置。“哦。”  
手电筒的光闪了一下，灭了。我听到他敲了敲手电，手电没亮起来。  
“不顶用。”我说，“不是坏了，只是灭了。”  
我们被关在黑暗中。  
有片刻，我们谁都没出声。我感觉到科尔先生在观察周围。之后，他说，“把箱子往我拖的方向拖。”  
“好。”  
我感到他开始拉动箱子，就配合地往相同的方向拉动。  
走了两步我才听见。嗯，我开始怀疑我是不是耳朵不太好使，因为直到这时候我才听到。哈特先生的叫声正从我们前进的方向传来。“拉斯特！拉斯特！”他叫着。虽然声音听起来像隔着墙壁一样微弱又沉闷，但确实能听到是他在叫。  
接下来就一切顺利了，我们又走了几步，像蒙眼布被取下似的，门就那么凭空出现在我们眼前，哈特先生正扒在门口叫唤：“拉斯特！”  
阻隔声音的……不管是什么东西或者幻觉，也消失了，哈特先生的叫声响得简直震破我的耳膜。  
“我们没事。”科尔先生说，最后用力一拉，把箱子拖出工作间。  
我跟在后面，关上工作间的门，又把门锁锁了两道。  
“你们刚才……我看不见你们在里面。”哈特先生手里拿着枪，“你们去了那么长时间！”他不安地看看科尔先生，又扫了我一眼。  
“现在没事了。”科尔先生说。  
我点点头，看着奥德丽，她披着哈特先生的外衣，手臂上伤口已经不出血了，嘴唇苍白。“你流血了。”她对我说。  
“流血？”  
她指指我的手腕。  
我抬起手，看到手腕上很浅的擦伤，渗出血珠来，想起捡手机时缠住我手腕的东西。“没事。”我甩了甩手。  
“你没事吧？”哈特先生转向科尔先生，“哪里受伤了？”  
“没有？”  
“真的？我看一下。”他拉起科尔先生的手腕。  
“没血，你看到了。”科尔先生话题一转，“是不是该立刻把这些画烧掉？”  
奥德丽点点头。  
“酒在哪儿？”  
我去把酒拿了来。哈特先生已经打开了箱子的盖子。科尔先生先生接过瓶子，拧开盖子，把酒洒上去，用打火机点燃。顺便又用打火机给自己点了根烟。  
画烧起来的时候，我听到隔着门的工作间里传来的声音。不该说是嘶吼，也不能说是惨叫，不是风声，也不是树枝的声音，那是某种无法描述的、非人的声音，扭曲而又诡异，像冲刷着海岸的巨浪，一波一波席卷而来，不停息地拍打着门和墙壁。  
我想，其他人也听到了同样的声音。哈特先生显得不安，他又把枪抽出来了。科尔先生低头抽着烟，但我知道他在听着。  
“我也要一支烟。”奥德丽突然开口说。看起来，她倒是最放松的。  
哈特先生一脸不赞成地看看奥德丽，又看看科尔先生。  
科尔先生看看哈特先生，似乎犹豫了一下，但也许是装作犹豫了一下，还是不急不慢把烟递给奥德丽。  
“谢了。”奥德丽取出一支，接过打火机把烟点着。  
奥德丽的这一举动让哈特先生放松了一点，或者，至少给大家一个可聊的话题来分心，不再去听工作间里的声音。  
“你从什么时候开始抽烟的？”哈特先生问。  
“求你别管了。”奥德丽抱着胳膊，“抽烟是我的自由。”  
“我不是管你。只是问，普通的问题，想知道你是什么时候开始抽烟的。”  
“嗯，上学的时候。”奥德丽回忆着。  
我一边听着他们有一句没一句的交谈，一边听着工作间里的声音。  
箱子里的画在燃烧。不可思议，我一直以为如果在家里烧这么大件的东西，肯定会把整个房子都烧掉。但是科尔先生似乎一直注意着火势。所以，我们只是像四个围着着火垃圾桶的流浪汉，围着一个着火的箱子，等着里面的画烧光。

奥德丽坚持等到所有的画都烧得面目全非，才把火灭了去医院。  
虽然流血流得看起来很可怕，她手臂上的伤口其实不算严重。更麻烦的是其他问题：奥德丽有很长一段时间没有好好吃东西，也有很长一段时间没怎么睡觉，她在墙上涂满吓人的画，又涉嫌自残……  
“我说是我自己造成的。”奥德丽辩解，“这么说也没错。但其实是我间接引起的。造成直接伤害的是那些树枝，不是我自己下的手！”  
哈特先生不知所措地抚摩着发迹线堪忧的头顶。一方面，他见到了昨晚的情况，也许可以理解在这件事中有些超自然因素的影响；但另一方面，理性会告诉他，一切只是奥德丽的幻想和幻觉。他担心他的女儿。  
“这么说让我看起来疯得更厉害了，是吧？”哈特先生去打电话的时候，奥德丽问我。  
我点头。  
“你能帮忙承担下责任吗？可以重谢。”  
“我还想活着呢。”  
“也是。”她叹了口气，“估摸着这回我要进疯人院了。”  
我拍拍她的肩膀。  
“感觉我像个愚蠢的斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。”她咕哝道。  
我想了想。“斯德哥尔摩综合症患者不愚蠢。”  
“那好吧。换个词，可悲。”她闭上眼睛。  
“到底发生了什么？”我问。  
“什么？斯德哥尔摩？”  
“不，我是说昨天晚上，还有前一阵，你创作那本书的事。到底发生了什么？”  
她睁开眼睛。“我已经说过了，我犯了个错。”  
“我不明白。什么错？”  
“不该乱搅和其他人的脑子，尤其是小孩的脑子。”她打了个哈欠，“现在结束了。”  
然后，她就坐着睡着了。  
就像我说的，没见过像她这样由清醒到睡着过渡得这么迅速的人。  
在奥德丽睡着的时候，她的妈妈赶到了。不知道为什么，她一出现，哈特先生和科尔先生之间的气氛就有点紧张。不，应该说他们三个人之间气氛有些紧张，三个人都像是在玩避雷。  
和索耶夫人打过招呼，科尔先生随即转向我：“能借用你们住处的钥匙吗？烧过的画需要处理掉。”  
“哦。”我感觉到索耶夫人目光里的谴责意味，决定“背信弃义”地抛下奥德丽，“我也回去，收拾一下。”

我和科尔先生回到公寓。  
烧过的画和装画的箱子还在工作间门口，如同一具蜷缩起来的焦黑又黏腻的尸体。  
我推开工作间的门。画还在墙壁和天花板上，它们不像夜里那么阴森、逼真，但在白日里看着，又别有一种诡异、渗人的风情。  
我们在工作间地板上发现了我的手机，它就大大咧咧地躺在地板中央。我把手机捡起来，按开机按键，它毫无反应，死在那里。  
“放下。”科尔先生说。  
我把它扔下。  
科尔先生拿来锤子把它敲碎了。我以为里面会流出黏糊糊的绿色腐蚀性液体。但并没有。被锤子敲过之后，它只是一堆再正常不过的手机碎片。  
工作间的窗子仍然开着，风吹进来，窗边的窗帘摇动。窗台下的地板上留有奥德丽的血迹。我想，我们当时站在其上的黑色石台其实应该是窗台。  
后来我才听说，与奥德丽合作的文字作者，写下无头无尾令人不舒服韵文的人，也是我在聚会上第一次见到奥德丽时，一直与她交谈的那个虾米般的小个子男人，他在交稿之后两天，从十三楼自己住处的窗口跳出，摔死在楼下的水泥地面上。尸体的手臂上布满细长的伤口，像是被树枝划伤所致。但他家楼下没有任何树。  
我们扔掉敲碎的手机碎片，扔掉烧焦的画和箱子，尽量刮掉墙壁上的颜料。  
科尔先生，是我见过的最为沉默寡言的人。不过，也许只因为我是陌生人。在刮墙的告一段落的休息时间，他打开冰箱，取出啤酒。自己打开一听，又递给我一听。  
“不，谢谢，我不喝酒。”我说。  
于是，他把我那一份也喝掉了。  
“昨晚，你进去以后，”在干掉一听半啤酒以后，他慢条斯理地开了口，“很久没有回来，不见人影。奥德丽想进去找你。”  
我不知道该怎么回答。“多谢告诉我。”  
“嗯。”他点了一下头，“以后你还打算住这儿？”  
“奥德丽决定。看她想继续住在这里，还是搬家。”  
“建议你们换个地方。”他望向工作间的门口，“你认为到底发生了什么？”  
“奥德丽……”我想了想，还是如实回答，“我不知道。”  
“那你最好把一切都记下来。”他说。

我们在将近傍晚的时候离开公寓。墙还没刮干净，不过我完全可以慢慢收拾，再刷上一层油漆。哈特先生打电话通知我们奥德丽已经办了住院，我们直接去医院。  
走到病房门口的时候，科尔先生突然停下脚步，我也跟着停下来。探头从他肩膀上方往病房里望。  
我看到，哈特先生坐在奥德丽身边。他低着头，正在跟奥德丽说什么，前半句我没有听清楚，但后半句听到了。  
他说：“我很抱歉。”  
奥德丽看起来有些困倦。“抱歉什么？”她的声音比平时低，略微有点沙哑，她把一缕头发别到耳朵后面，“没什么可‘抱歉’的。”  
她抬起头来，看到了我和科尔先生在门口。  
从奥德丽的表情变化，哈特先生明白有人来了。他转过身来。  
“你们先聊。”我往后退，“我去买点儿糖。”  
“我去买烟。”科尔先生说。  
“不，”哈特先生看看我，又看看奥德丽，“我也该……”他又抬手摸了摸发迹线，“你陪着她。”他指指我，“我该……休息一会儿，吃点东西。”  
“胃口好。”奥德丽懒洋洋地说。  
我走进病房，坐到奥德丽身边，看着哈特先生和科尔先生一起离开。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”奥德丽问我。  
“还没。”  
“去找东西吃吧。”  
“在家吃过饼干。”  
“屋子现在怎么样了？”  
“烧焦的画扔掉了。我的手机被砸碎了。”我说，“科尔先生和我刮掉了一部分墙上的画。”  
奥德丽点点头。  
“以后……等你出院以后，咱们搬走吗？”  
“你连这事都考虑了？！”  
“怎么？不该考虑吗？”  
“没什么，你考虑得很长远。”奥德丽笑起来。  
“你决定。搬家，还是不搬家？”  
“不了。”  
“但是，如果你的工作间再变成森林……”  
“不会。”她说，“我放出来的，我也能关回去。”  
有一会儿，我们都没说话只是坐着。最后，我说：“对不起。”  
“对不起？”  
“嗯。”  
“你和我爸这是什么毛病？！”奥德丽用手指头戳我的胳膊，“难道轮流道歉是某种新时尚？！”  
“抱歉没有照顾好你。”我说。  
“疯的是你吧。”  
“抱歉把你扔进医院了。”  
“这还差不多。”奥德丽满意了，“给我买包烟来，就原谅你。”  
“不行。”  
她给了我一白眼。  
我转移话题，压低声音，问奥德丽：“科尔先生……是不是和你妈妈……有点儿什么？”  
“我以前不知道你想象力原来如此丰富。”  
“感觉他们之间气氛很奇怪。”我解释。  
奥德丽想了想。“大概因为他和我爸住在一起。所以……”  
“所以？”  
“所以气氛很奇怪。”奥德丽显然没打算仔细解释，“没准儿我爸重新认识了自己的性取向。人类应该默认出厂设置是泛性恋，这样可以省下不少麻烦。”  
我想了想，应该是这样。

接下来的一段时间，奥德丽住院，我一个人住在两个人的空间里。  
我上班、下班、做饭、吃饭、睡觉，在安排好的时间去看望奥德丽，刮掉了墙上剩下的颜料，又重新粉刷了墙壁。  
再没有什么怪异的事情发生。  
有时候，我在晚上待在奥德丽的工作间里，关上灯，想看看会不会发生什么。结果什么都没有发生，没有风和树枝的声音，没有诡异的气味，没有伸出的枝条，没有森林中沉闷闭塞的感觉。等到我快要睡着，也没有发生什么。  
可能因为诡异的东西对我毫无兴趣。  
奥德丽终于出院那天，她的父母和我一起接她回到我们的住处。这回科尔先生没有出现。  
哈特先生和索耶夫人离开以后，奥德丽检查了自己的酒类储备。  
“一点儿-都-没有了！”她看着空空的柜子。  
“科尔先生带走了。”我告诉她。  
“算了。”她去喝水了。  
过了一会儿，我看到她拿着水杯，走到窗口，望向窗外。  
我想我知道她在想什么。  
“奥德丽。”我叫她。  
她转过身来，看着我。  
我也看着她，不知道该说什么。我向来不知道该说什么。  
“如果我疯了，”她问，“我还是我吗？”  
这算什么问题。“当然是。”我回答。  
“如果我疯了，我的想法还是我的想法，我的意愿还是我的意愿吗？”  
“应该……是吧。”  
她没说话，低下头，放下杯子，拉住我的手。过了一刻，才抬起头来，面对我。“我想吃晚饭了。”她微笑起来。  
于是，我们去吃晚饭了。  
就是这样。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 真探（第一季）是极少数我会反复看的电视剧，它有丰富的层次。它可以是一个追捕连环杀手的侦探故事，可以是一个关于丈夫、妻子、孩子的“家庭伦理”故事，可以是一个渗人、无解的克苏鲁故事。它也可以是关于Rust和他女儿的故事——因为丧女无法原谅自己的Rust在故事结束时感到女儿的爱，发现自己作为父亲的罪已被宽恕。  
> 写这篇同人的初衷是，想编一个相对应的、Marty被女儿以某种方式原谅的故事。也许还算不上原谅，只能说近于原谅的故事，他被放过了。因为不管从Marty角度还是Audrey角度写都不太好下手，所以加了OC作为摄像头和秤砣，顺便时不时吐槽。  
> 在真探里，我最喜欢的一个场景是Marty看到女儿们把玩具娃娃摆成了犯罪现场的样子。它是这部剧的“成真时刻”（之一），因为……那就是童年、父母-子女关系的样子。“童年”是个诡秘的处所，父母无法看到，孩子无法用语言诉说，成年人回望自己的“童年”，但记忆已经被篡改，他只能透过成人的眼睛看到“童年”的碎片笼罩在迷雾之中。父母们看着孩子长大，却从没有看到孩子的“童年”。父母们一直陪在孩子身边，却从不知道孩子的“童年”里有什么，不知道他们床下藏着什么怪物……  
> 不过，反向也是一样。父亲和母亲是孩子终生的谜——孩子试图解开的谜，或者孩子放弃理解的谜。  
> 呃，扯远了，我想说……因为这种隔阂，这同人里Audrey对父母的理解有若干错误之处，不要相信她。
> 
> 既然是写真探的同人，就自然想掺上相关的作品。在对真探有影响的书里，我读过的只有萧沆的《解体概要》，所以掺了一些。比如：“如果在出生的那一刻，我们就跟在走出青少年时期时一样地清醒，那很可能五岁的时候，自杀会是一种司空见惯的现象”“意识到了自由以后，我们对于自杀的决心更能掌控自如，而这一决心因为我们不去执行而变得益发诱人”这类，当然没有直接引用原句。
> 
> 画家创作了不该创作的插画，通过出版作品进入广大读者的脑子，造成神秘可怖不可言说的影响。似乎是克苏鲁常见梗，也是《树枝》里的梗。因为真探有很明显的“救救孩子”气息（笑），所以这篇同人里Audrey创作的是对孩子下手的图画书（没准她是出于“好意”）。好吧，其实选图画书只是因为我对图画书比对侦探和惊悚小说了解一点。  
> 这篇同人中提到的图画书都是很受欢迎，甚至经典的作品，并非“黑童话”。  
> 《我要把我的帽子找回来》（I Want My Hat Back）的作者乔恩·克拉森 （Jon Klassen）是2013年得凯迪克奖的作者，记得这本几年前挺热门。  
> 《大灰狼》（Wolves）是埃米莉·格雷维特（Emily Gravett ）的作品，得了2005年的凯特·格林纳威奖。  
> 《那天，我用爸爸换了两条金鱼》（The Day I Swapped My Dad for Two Goldfish）的作者……这个应该比较熟——尼尔·盖曼和戴夫·麦基恩。没错，《美国众神》《好兆头》作者创作文字、《睡魔》封面作者插画的图画书。  
> “哄孩子睡觉的温柔兔子故事”是玛格丽特·怀兹·布朗（Margaret Wise Brown）的《晚安，月亮》（Goodnight Moon），在goodreads上看到Kirk Jones的这篇书评时（https://www.goodreads.com/review/show/256342967）我才注意到其中的死亡气息。“Goodnight Air. Goodnight noises everywhere”简直不要太明显，接上一句“dead is dead quiet”都很顺溜。  
> “本书结局，有只怪兽”是The Monster at the End of this Book，加它是因为碰巧想到真探Rust说到的梦最后的怪物。一页页翻下去，就会看到怪物原来是……我不剧透了。
> 
> 呃，貌似写真探同人时特别喜欢塞图画书梗，上回用的是《一个黑黑、黑黑的故事》……


End file.
